


Through Sickness and Health

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you fall suddenly ill, Sam is ready to prove he will stick by your side no matter what.





	Through Sickness and Health

It hit you so suddenly, you didn’t know what to do.  You had been fine all day, and when you just stood up now, the world shifted around you, your got light headed, you felt nauseous, and you even felt as if you were moving in slow-mo. 

 

You tried to steady yourself on your desk, but it didn’t work well enough.  All you could think was, _I need to lay down_.  That’s how you knew it was serious, when your knees and body was working on their own to get you to sit.  _I’ll just go lay down for a bit…_

 

“Y/n!  Dinner’s ready!”  Sam shouted out to you.  His normal chipper voice, the one that used to make you smile and giggle now just made you want to puke.  It was too loud, too high, too happy.  You let out an uncomfortable groan as you sank back into your chair hoping that against all odds the room would stop spinning.  The darker part of your brain let you know that the chances of that happening any time soon were slim to none. 

 

“Y/n?”  You heard Sam call out to you.  “Y/n, baby, you okay?”  Sam knelt down so he could look at you, pressing a hand up against your forehead. 

 

“I need to…lay down…”  You sighed out as you tried to push yourself back up.  Sam was right there, helping you make your way down to hallway to your shared bedroom.  He was silent the whole way, but his hand rubbed small little circles in your back.  They were about the size of a softball, the circles, and they were counterclockwise, and it was just what you needed.

 

“Thanks…”  You mumbled as you crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over you.

 

“Of course.  You sure you’re going to be okay?”  You glanced up and caught those beautiful eyes.  Sam looked so worried, so heartbroken that you had fallen ill.  Had you not felt you were going to lose what constituted a lunch all over his shirt, you would have smiled. 

 

“Don’t know what’s wrong…” 

 

“Well, whatever it is, just get some rest.”  Sam leaned down and kissed your head before quickly stepping away.  “Want your puppy?”  He held out the little stuffed puppy you had since you were a child.  It seemed silly to still have it, but it offered you comfort. 

 

Tears filled your eyes as you nodded and reached out for it, only falling once your little puppy was wrapped up against your chest. 

 

“Oh, sweetie, it’s alright.”  Sam cooed at you as he sat next to you.  He smiled down at you as his fingers dusted over your cheek and into your hair, where he gently scratched your scalp.  You couldn’t help but close your eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hands in your hair versus the other feelings you were having.  And slowly but surely, you got your breathing to even out and you were beginning to feel not like death anymore…

 

000

 

You cracked your eyes open, not knowing when or how you fell asleep, but it didn’t matter.  You felt worlds better already.  You heard some sound and turned towards the television.  Babylon 5…your favorite show was on.  Who? 

 

“How are you feeling?”  Sam asked as he smiled down at you.  He was sitting up against the bed as you were nestled into his lap.  “Think you can eat something?  I know you didn’t have lunch.”

 

“I had chips…”  You grumbled as you slowly sat up, scared that if you moved too quickly that the world would banish you to the realm of hell you were in before your nap. 

 

“Chips aren’t lunch.  And did you even have breakfast?”  Sam’s lighthearted scolding made you feel suddenly shy.  You knew you should eat better, but you got so into the research, you kinda forgot. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Sam said with a chuckle.  “So, I went out and got something extra healthy for you for dinner, think you can eat?”  You nodded and curled up into your pillow as he wandered off to fetch your food. 

 

Sam spent the rest of the night, and the next day by your side.  He made sure to prepare extra nutritious meals, made you take little breaks from the research, and pampered you when he could with little foot rubs, kisses, and cuddles.  And by Monday, two days later, you were in perfect condition, which was good because then Sam went away on a hunt.  And when he returned with a broken arm…you were happy to do everything for him. 


End file.
